Not Quite an Illness
by you-should-have-more-faith
Summary: What might have happened from the end of Season 3 Episode 8. Now AU! First time writer Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Not quite an illness**

Mary smiled happily as she walked out of Dr Clarckson's Office. He had just confirmed her suspicions-She was pregnant! She could imagine Matthew's face when she told him. He would be ecstatic.

She remembered the few days after they had run into each other at the Doctor in London.

They had decided to stay in a hotel there for a few days before returning to Downton. It had been like their Honeymoon, lying in bed (naked of course) and making love, only getting up once to get some food.

_They were lying in bed when he asked her:'Do you think we've made a baby yet?'_

_'Really, one would think that the only reason we do this is for babies...'She responded __playfully_

'_Might I can convince you otherwise?' He asked with a smirk on his face. But before she could do __anything he was kissing every inch of her. Every __single __inch._

She smiled at the memory before making her way towards Downton.

'Thank you Anna, That will be all.'

'Of course My lady,' She said with a smile.

'How was your trip to Ripon?' Matthew asked looking at her and smiling. 'It went well, thank you.' She replied evenly.'I went to the doctor,'

'Are you ill?' He asked, concerned.

'Well, it's not _quite _an illness, for it lasts 9 months...'

He looked at her, as it dawned on him. His face broke into a smile. Without a word, he picked her up in his arms and twirled her around the room, like when they had gotten engaged.'Oh my darling Mary! I am so happy, when shall we tell the others?'

'Next week,' She said then noticed his puzzled expression, quickly explained.'I'd like to have at least have a _week _of peace before everybody fusses over me.' He nodded then said not even bothering to conceal the love, admiration and joy in his voice 'Shall we go down to Dinner?'

TBC?

_Author's Note:_

_Please R&R! This is my first fanfic. I love critics! Please tell me to continue or not!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Auther's note: Sorry guys for the delay, thanks for bearing with me! I've just been really between my life and my other fic (please read it if yu haven't, 'The Lawyer and the Journalist') Anyway, thanks for all favorites/follows/reviews, they are much appreciated and they keep me go_ing!

**Warning:Fluff alert. Every Matthew and Mary scene in this chapter ends with them kissing.**

** My excuse for this shameless amount of fluffiness: They're in love**

**Chapter 2**

_4 months later_

'Really Mamma,I'm completely fine going on a walk by myself!' Mary exclaimed, annoyed at her overprotective mother. 'And really, I would think that somebody who was pregnant 3 times wouldn't be so silly!'

'I am just worried that you are straining yourself.' Cora protested.

'Then don't be!' Mary said before leaving, slamming the door behind her.

'Where is Mary?' Matthew asked Cora as he walked out if the small library where he had been working in estate matters with Tom and Robert.

'She went on a walk.' Cora said with an exasperated sigh.

Matthew smiled and walked outside. _I think I know where she'll be..._ He thought with a smile. Sure enough, as he neared their bench, he saw Mary sitting on it.

'Hello darling!' Matthew said, kissing her check in greeting. Mary smiled happily upon hearing her husband's voice.

'Hello! How are the affairs of the estate?' She asked.

'Quite good! But I shan't bore you with the details. Cora didn't seem too happy about your desicion to go on a walk...' He said.

'Everybody is coddling me like a baby, I cant bear it!' Mary said, her happy countenance disappearing a little bit.

'Oh darling, you know that they just want you and the baby to be healthy.'

Mary had heard enough about this and steered the conversation elsewhere.

'You know darling, we haven't really thought about names yet.' She said.

'William,' He said thoughtfully. ' He did save my life after all.'

'I agree, darling. If it weren't for him you wouldn't be here.' Mary said warmly. They both were silent for a moment, wondering what it would have been like had Wlliam not saved him.

'William Robert for a boy.' Matthew said decidedly, breaking the silence.

'Rose Isobel for a girl.' Mary said.

'Well, that didn't take to long did it? Tough we'll probably change it soon' Matthew said smiling,

'No it didn't,' Mary said, and looked at him. He was wearing one of those adorable and loving expressions as he gazed at her, and all she could thnk of is how much she wanted to kiss him. So that's exactly what she did.

'Matthew!' Mary suddenly exclaimed.

They were having tea in their private suite, away from all the noise and excitement.

'What is it?' Matthew asked worridly. Without responding, his wife reached across the table, took his hand and put it firmly against her stomach. At first he didn't feel anything but suddenly the baby inside her stomach made itself known with a firm kick.

'Oh Mary!' He exclaimed adoringly. Mary smiled before convering his hand with her own, and kissing him.

_-_-_-_-_-_

'Mary will you be coming with us to Scotland?' Cora asked carefully at the dinner table that evening.

'Of course! I shall not stay locked away here instead of going there. I'll be perfectly fine.' Mary exclaimed as if her mother had just said the most absurd thing in the world.

'But you shall be 8 months already, dear.' Robert said concerned.

'Really Papa, I'll be fine. And if I don't feel like it I won't go.' Mary said, exasperated.

isobel had been listening to this exchange carefully and had just been about to launch into a lecture of medical advice but Matthew, noticing her facil expression and recognizing, and quickly changed the topic to Edith's adventures in London.

_Sorry guys for the wait. And I didn't even make it up with a long chapter! Well anyway I'm still deciding whether I shall do canon in terms if Matthew's accident or not, your feedback and advice is appreciated! It makes me update SO much faster :D anyway, thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thank you again for all of your reviews/favorites/follows they really help me!_

_Everybody who reviewed, told me to let Matthew live, but I feel like there are already so many fics in which he lives... Well anyway, I still haven't decided:P_

_Also, a few of you mentioned that you don't like the name Rose... Hmmm *strokes chin* I wanted the name Lily, but there is a new fic with a daughter called Lily and I thought that people would think that I was copying, so of course I could do the normal 'Violet Isobel' or vice versa but I'd like to do something more original... Any thoughts? Ok, I'll shut up, now for chapter 3!_

**Chapter 3**

'Darling?' Matthew began cautiously as he watched his wife through the mirror as Anna put up her hair.

'Yes?' She asked, smiling.

'I think, that you should rethink your plans ab-'

'If you dare mention Scotland again, I shall leave the room immediately.' Mary said with a sweet smile that belied her annoyed words.

'But darling,' Matthew started again, 'It will be so calm and nice here without everybody. Just me, you, Tom and Sybbie. Perfect for a 8 months pregnant woman.'

'And since when pray, have you been an expert on pregnant women?' She asked smirking.

'You forget that my father was a doctor and my mother is a nurse.' He said, also smirking.

Without replying to that, she looked at Anna and said,'You don't want me to go either do you, Anna?'

'Well, mildly, I think that Mr Crawley is right, you need to stay somewhere calm, and here would be the perfect place without everybody.'

'You see?' Matthew exclaimed triumphantly.

'I'll think about it, that's all.' She replied.' Now will my husband please escort me to dinner or will I have to go unaccompanied?'

'I can't even sleep on my stomach now, I have to sleep on my back.' Mary grumbled as she lay down in bed.

Matthew smiled as he got into bed beside her.'It'll also make you snore even more. I'm the one that has to endure all of the terrible things.' He said cheekily.

'I do not snore! I'm a lady! And it's your fault that I'm even pregnant!' She exclaimed indignantly.

'If I remember correctly,' He said smirking,'You weren't against the making of this baby yourself.'Mary blushed before replyingl raising her eyebrows suggestively and scooting closer to him.'And I'm not too against it now...'

_Thanks for reading I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please review:)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Quick update! Well anyway thanks again for all of your_ _reviews/favorites/follows. Constructive criticism welcomed with open arms:)_

**Chapter 4**

Mary opened her eyes a bit, but soon closed them as the bright sunlight blinded her. Matthew smiled down at his sleepy wife who's head was laid against his chest. 'Good Morning darling.'

'Good _night_.' She grumbled, and furrowed herself deeper in the covers.

Anna smiled as she opened the last curtain.

'Good morning milady, Mr Crawley. Should I go and get your breakfast tray or should I wait until you ring?' Her maid asked.

'You can wait until I ring, thank you Anna.' Mary's voice filtered through from under the covers. 'I have other plans in mind...' She said once Anna had left.

'Oh darling, are you sure that you should tire yourself? We have a long trip ahead if us.' Matthew said.

'Will you really deprive your wife of making love to her when she has to endure 9 months of this? And I could think of no better thing to tire me out, I'll sleep better in the train...' She said, while unbuttoning his pajama shirt and planting kisses on every inch of newly revealed skin.

And well, Matthew would never refuse his wife.

'You know Darling,' Mary said on the train to Scotland. 'I've been thinking about names, and I think that I prefer 'Charles William' to 'William Robert, what do you think?'

'I love the name Charles. I think it's perfect.' He said contentedly smiling at his beautiful wife.  
So it was settled, Charles William for a boy and Rose Isobel for a girl.

They would probably change it soon anyway.

_OMG wasn't that a REALLY short chapter? I'm sorry, but I'll probably update it tomorrow for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it took me this long:)_

**Chapter 5**

_Note:This jumps to where the Christmas Special ends._

'I wonder what's taking them this long.' Robert said as he paced the room impatiently.

'Oh Robert. Let them have some time to themselves.' Cora said as shelooked at her husband fondly.

'Maybe we should jusgo drive to the hospital ourselves?' Tom suggested helpfully.

'But who shall drive?' Robert asked.

'Me of course.' ToAssad and held up his hand as he saw his father-in-law about to protest. 'It's fine. A new baby is more important than silly rules of etiquette.' He finished with a wry grin.

Soon they were on their way.

'What's that?' Edith presently inquired, pointing to a large object that was on the road ahead of them.

'Probably just a dead tree.' Robert said dissmissively.

'No it's not, it's a car.' Tom said suddenly as they approached the object.

Suddenly Edith's blood ran cold. 'It's _Matthew's _car.'

'Oh God.' Cora said in horror.

Sure enough, as they got closer they realized that it was Matthew's car. And they also realized that Matthew was there, his legs trapped underneath the car, with blood streaming out of his head.

_Wasnt thatshorthorn chapter? Sorry, but this time I PROMISE that I'll update , is he dead or not? You'll see:)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: thank you for all of your favorites/follows/reviews they are much appreciated:)_

**Chapter 6**

'What is all that commotion outside, Anna?' Mary asked as she rocked her baby to sleep.

'I don't know, milady. Would you like me to check?' Anna asked as she straightened her bedcovers.

'No, thank you. It's alright.' Mary said and then noticed Isobel pass her open door with a concerned expression. 'Isobel?' She asked. 'Is everything alright?'

Isobel wrung her hands nervously. 'Nothing to worry you with, dear.' She said and was about to escape when Mary's voice held her back

'Something is the matter, I can feel it.' Mary insisted, suddenly feeling a cold grip on her stomach.

'Mary,' Isobel started carefully, 'There's been an accident.'

'What? Who, Papa? Edith?' She asked but when she saw her mother-in-law shake her head she knew. 'Oh God. Matthew?' She whispered, her voice cracking.

'Yes dear.' Isobel said, barely containing her own tears. 'But don't worry he's still alive.' and before she could do anything, Mary had stood up and was presently in the hall, looking for her husband. Isobel tried to stop her, but to no avail. And then Mary saw Matthew.

He looked terrible. His face was pale and drawn and his head had a deep gash from which a nurse was trying to stop the blood flow.

'Lady Mary! Hat on earth are you doing out of bed? Kindly return there immediately.' Dr Clarckson said upon seeing her.

'Thank you Dr Clarckson, but I would rather stay with my husband.' Mary said firmly as the tears threatened to fall.

'But-' The doctor started to say but Mary held up her hand.

'No buts. I shall stay here. My place is with my husband. Is there any way my bed could be moved?' She said brokenly.

That night, she slept in her bed right next to Matthew's, holding his hand.

Matthew woke up a few days later. They were all overjoyed to see him of course. The day, he woke up, Dr Clarckson came to his room to diagnose him.

Mary stayed there of course and held his hand the whole time, so that he would stay awake.

When Dr Clarckson walked out of the room with Mary following closely behind, it was with a grim expression.

Isobel and Robert were waiting for him there.

'All in all, he is healing extremely well. However,' He said. 'I think that... There may betrouble with his legs.'

_Well, well, well! Ikept my promise didn't I? And really, did you ever think he would get away scotfree? I thought not._

_Anyway thanks for reading! Feedback greatly appreciated!_


End file.
